A Phantom's Daughter
by AkiTsuki-chan
Summary: After leaving Danny and not seeing him for over a year since Dani has been feeling an ache in her heart every time she sees other kids with their parents. Before long she realizes she wants Danny to be a Dad to her but she is scared that he will reject her. Will she be brave enough to ask him to be her father and will Danny accept Dani as his Daughter. suckish summary i know.
1. Prologue: Familial Bonds

Tsuki: As you can see I couldn't help but write another story even though I promised I wouldn't unless my first one was finished. I feel so WEAK WILLED! T^T

But the plot bunny for this wouldn't leave me alone it must have gain strength from all the father/daughter stories I read about Danny and Dani. Well anyway I hope you like this I have never tried to write a fanfic about Danny Phantom so I am sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. So please review I need now if I'm writing the characters correctly.

Diclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom if I did I would be spending heaps of amount of money like crazy but sadly I am poor XP

_Prologue: Familial Bonds_

It was a warm summer afternoon many families were out in the park enjoying a day out, all the children were playing with their friends except for one. Far away from the more crowded portion of the park there was a young girl who looked about 12 or 13 that was lounging against a tree.

Danielle or 'Dani' as she likes to be called was contemplating something that she has noticed has been popping up very often in her mind. She has noticed how lonely and empty she has been feeling ever since she left Danny for the second time after he helped stabilize her. Every time she sees other kids with their parents and how caring they are with each other she gets this longing in her chest of having her own parents and she always pictures Danny when she thinks that.

"Why? Why is it Danny that pops up every time I think about having a dad or mom?" Dani questioned

She knew the reason why though, she thought of him as a Dad but he was 16 for crying out load he wouldn't want the responsibility of raising her, she who was only a failed clone of him that his archenemy Vlad created. 'I doubt that he even thinks of me as a daughter more likely as a cousin' she thought sardonically

Days pass as she stayed in the park only leaving it when going to search for food or steal it, all the while she wonders if she should go back to Danny to see if maybe he is willing to be a father to her since technically he was since she was created from his DNA.

'he probably would want to he already has too much on his plate with ghost hunting, school, and keeping everyone from finding out his secret he wouldn't want the added burden of having to take care of me too.'

As Danielle settled on to a branch in a tree to sleep for the night as she has been doing since coming to this town, she saw a pair of policemen approaching her while a crowd of people had gathered around a little ways back. She noticed a few women that had frequented the park lately had cellphones out and figured out that they probably called the police after noticing she has been here the last couple of days and thought she was a runaway or was homeless. 'CRAP what am I going to do now I can probably try and run but they might catch me before I can get a chance to go ghost.'

"Hey little lady where are your parents?" asked one of the officers kindly probably not to spook her so that she won't run.

"…." Hearing that Dani pictured Danny but she pushed that thought away still partially in denial about that.

"Are you here alone or are you with someone?" asked the other officer gruffly giving her a look that said she had better answer the question.

"…I'm here alone" answered Dani since she did not want to provoke the really serious officer.

"Oh… well are you willing to come with us we can take to your parents or maybe a shelter?" asked the kinder officer

Knowing if she said no they would probably just force her to come with them she nodded and jumped off the branch and started following them back to their cop car. A few minutes later they were walking into the station the officers told her to sit in one of the chairs while they figured out what to do with her. After the officers left Dani decided she would wait a bit before trying to escape as she looked around the station, ten minutes later she figured she waited long enough before asking the policewoman at the front desk where the bathroom which kindly told her.

Dani quickly walked to the bathroom as she glanced back behind her to see the two police officers from before come back out from where ever they came from asking for her. '

"Hey Kathy did you see where that girl went to we need her to call her parents to come pick her up."

"Yeah she asked me where the bathroom was."

"Ok thanks."

The officers then waited outside the women's bathroom, but after 10 minutes of waiting they grew suspicious and sent Kathy to see if she was there. Hearing the policewoman's gasp they looked inside to see that she was the only one inside and that Dani had escaped, but they wondered how since there were no windows to climb out of and they had been outside the door the whole time. Miles outside the city limit Dani Phantom was flying having escape from the police for the hundredth time this month.

"Ugh! I have had enough of the police always taking me in or chasing after me when I try to get something to eat." Ranted Dani "Why can't I just have the right to live in peace, have a home where I can eat, sleep, and bath comfortably and not have to worry about someone calling me in!"

As she brooded about not having a home or having parents that cared about her (obviously Vlad did not qualify for this freaking fruitloop) the image of Danny as well as Fenton works popped up again. Dani again tried to reason with herself how going to him was a bad idea and that he would only just reject her since she was just a clone not his real daughter.

'Stupid. You. Are. His. CLONE! He doesn't think of you as his daughter, why do you think we refer to each other as cousins!'

But no matter how much she tried to reason herself not to go and see Danny the ache in her heart only throbbed more and more at not being with him, the person she considered her father. Tears built up in her eyes because she knew why she didn't want to go, she feared that he would reject her, that he wouldn't want her and that she would have to be alone all by herself again.

"GIRL Snap Out of it! You are DANI PHANTOM you aren't afraid of a small rejection you are stronger than that!" Dani said trying to give herself a pep talk but she knew that she was afraid of the 'small' rejection. She furiously scrubbed away the tears away from her eyes, a determined look showing in them. Even if she was afraid of Danny rejecting her she would know if he accepted her or not if she didn't try.

"Well to Amity Park it is." Decided Dani as she flew off into the direction of Amity all the while hoping that Danny did think of her as more than a cousin or clone.

Again I request for you to review it shows me that there are people that do care about this story of mine.


	2. Chapter 1: Acknowledgment

AN: To all those who reviewed this story I am very happy that you like my fic even thought this is probably the second story i have written for this site but please continue to review it motivates me to write and to remember about this story XD

I do not own Danny Phantom if i did i would live in a nice mansion.

_Chapter1: Acknowledgment_

Days after Dani set out to Amity Park, Danny Fenton at that moment was being bored half to death by Mr. Lancer who at the moment was talking about some long dead poet or something he wasn't sure since he wasn't currently paying attention to know really. Right now he was thinking of his wayward clone/cousin Danielle or 'Dani' cause ever since she had left for the second time, there had been times he would have anxiety attacks when he would be thinking of where she is and what she's doing. He knew the reason for his anxiety was about not knowing where she is and because of how close she had come to dying when Vlad tried to melt her down. At the moment when he had thought the she had died he felt a terrible pain in his heart. At first he thought that was how it probably felt when someone lost someone, but when he pictured losing his friends or his family though it hurt badly it didn't quite reach the level of pain that he felt at that time. As he continued to speculate his odd feelings toward his cousin/clone he suddenly let out a breath of cold air warning him that there was a ghost nearby.

'Damn it not another ghost that's like the twelfth one these past 4 days.' Mentally groaned Danny already raising his hand to be excused

"Yes Mr. Fenton?" ask Mr. Lancer but he already knew what Danny was going to ask if his annoyed look indicated anything.

"Can I go to the bathroom please?"

Mr. Lancer just sighed before he returned to the board but not before made a shooing motion to say that yes he can Danny was already leaving by the time he turned around. Sam and Tucker only looked on as their friend left both of them a bit worried since Danny has been distracted all day just looking into space with a really concentrated look on his face. As Lancer continued to talk Sam wrote a quick note before she passed it to Tucker.

**S~ I hope Danny will be ok he has been spacing out a lot recently**

**T~ Yeah I know what you mean I wonder what's he been think about**

**S~ Don't know but at lunch I'm going to ask him**

They both then straighten up since Lancer had turned back around as he started to hand out some classwork they had to do.

At lunch Danny Sam and Tucker went to their normal table all the while Danny was still spacing out and both Sam and Tucker kept glancing at him. A few minutes of silent eating Sam finally had enough with the spacey halfa.

"Earth to Danny snap out of it!"

"Huh? Wah, what is it Sam?" asked Danny as he came out of his thoughts.

Both friends looked at each other before they fixed a concerned look at their ghostly friend.

"What is going on with you these past few days you have been really distracted lately." asked Sam

"Oh that it's nothing really." Replied a nervous Danny

"Danny you know you can tell us anything right."

"Yeah Dude we're always there for ya so spill what has been bothering you lately?" asked a curious Tucker.

"Well the thing is that I have been thinking a lot about Dani."

"Oh you mean your cousin/clone."

"Yeah her, ever since she left I've had times where whenever I think about her, I get anxious about where she is and what she's doing. Every time I think about her all alone by herself with no one to helper, no one to look out for her or protect her. I get really worried and I always want to go out and find her and bring her back here so she can be here where I can be close to her and watch over her." Replied an embarrassed Danny

"Dude you sound like a really overprotective Dad." Joked Tucker

"Well I think I kind of am her dad actually."

"WHAT!" shouted the surprised Duo

"Well technically what is supposed to be a dad?"

"It's supposed to be the male that gives their DNA to create new life and that looks after and protects his young to where he would sacrifice his life to protect it and it's his job to teach the young how to survive and function in the world." Answered Sam

"And that's the thing even though Vlad was the one to create her, he used my DNA so biologically I am her father plus if she was my actual clone she would be my age and a boy not a 12 year old girl. Plus I would gladly protect and look out for her since when I thought Vlad was successful in melting her and killing her I felt a really horrible pain in my chest because I thought I hadn't been able to save her." Explained Danny a look of pain passing over his face as he remembered that horrible feeling when he though she had really died and he hadn't been able to help her at all. When he thought of it he honestly felt he could have killed Vlad in cold blood in the moment of rage he felt when he believed he had lost Dani before she popped up again.

"You really care about her don't cha Danny?"

"Yes Tuck I do I never want to feel that horrible pain of losing someone so precious to me ever again."

"Well we better start looking for her before you get gray hairs from worrying so much." Said Sam with a smile as Danny just gave her a sheepish grin while Tucker just laughed.

After school the trio went to the Nasty burger to eat while talking about how to find Danny's wayward daughter. Said daughter at that moment was just outside the city limits when she was suddenly blasted from behind by an ecto ray curtsey of the Guys in White.

"OW! What's the big idea?" cried out Dani in outrage "Why are you attacking me I didn't do anything!"

"You are ectoplasmic scum that is all the reason we need to eliminate you." Responded agent K

"What! That's not fair!"

"Nothing has to be fair when it comes to you ecto freaks." This time replied agent O

With that both agents started to open fire on Dani as she desperately tried to escape the two crazy ghost hunters. She zigg zagged between streets and buildings as she trying to lose them all the while the agents continuously blasted her with rays and missiles not caring about the citizens who ran terrified as the rays and missiles hit the streets below.

"Dudes watch where you're aiming those things you're going to hurt innocent bystanders if you keep shooting all over the place." Warned Dani as she blasted a few missiles that were about to hit a building.

"Like you actually care about the citizens of this town."

"Hey I do to care about them! I don't want them to get hurt just because of two wackos, who can't seem to aim right, are trying to kill me."

"Likely story ghost but we're still going to eliminate you." Spoke the other agent as he fired more rays

"Fine if you want a fight I'll give you one maybe then you'll leave me alone and stop shooting all over the place." Retorted Dani as she started blasting some ecto rays at the agents trying to fry their backpack jets so they wouldn't be able to follow her.

As the fight got closer to the center of the town Dani began to try to find a place to duck behind and transform back so they would lose her since she was beginning to lose energy after thirty minutes of nonstop fighting. Just as she was about to duck in an alley to change back the agents fired a missile that hit her straight into the back causing her major damage and because of it fell and crashed into the street. A crowd that had been watching the fight between the phantom girl and the agents circled around her to get a better look at her as the agents dropped to the ground and advanced onto the helpless Dani.

"Do you have anything to say before we blast you into goo?"

Dani who was exhausted from all the fighting and her wounds that she sustained couldn't move to get away from the agent who had an ecto gun pointed straight at her. When hearing the agent ask her that question maybe because of the exhaustion, her own heighten emotions, and the feeling of helplessness that she felt she screamed for the one person she wanted most at that moment.

"DDDDDAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as a few tears leaked out from the pain.

A few blocks away a certain halfa hero heard Dani's cry even from such a distance as his neck snapped in the direction of the fight.

"Dani?"


	3. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**To all of those who have reviewed I thank you very much since your reviews kept reminding me to finish this chapter so that those that actually like my story can continue reading it so this is for you guys enjoy! XD**

**Also I don't and never will own Danny Phantom :(**

_Chapter 2: Acceptance_

"DDDDDAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYY!"

Danny's head snapped to the direction that he heard Dani's cry.

"Dani?"

Sam and Tucker looked at their friend who looked to be concentrating on something as he looked out the window. "Hey Danny dude you ok?"

"Did you two hear a scream just now?" Danny questioned them as he gave them a serious look the other two just looked at him confused about why he would ask such a thing.

"No we didn't hear anything at all Danny what's up what did you hear?" asked Sam as she was concerned at how serious he was acting.

"No it's just that I thought I heard Danielle yelling for me….." Said Danny before he trailed off at what he saw on TV before he bolted out the restaurant like a maniac as he headed toward where he heard the scream with a look of utter rage on his face.

"DANNY! Danny where are you going!" yelled Sam as she started to follow Danny before Tucker held her back and pointed to the TV when she was about to snap at him. What she saw surprised, shocked and scared her as there on TV was Dani who looked exhausted and beat up badly as she cried out again calling for her Daddy as the Men in White advanced on her who had ecto guns aimed straight at her.

"Oh no."

"Sam we better head over there now before Danny does something stupid." Tucker said as he hurriedly pulled her along as they raced through the streets.

They both know how protective Danny is when someone precious to him is threatened. They have both seen the how vicious and angry he gets when one of his enemies hurt either of them they can't even imagine how he would be if Dani had been hurt majorly especially now that he thinks of her as a daughter.

'Please Danny don't do anything that you will regret later we'll be there to help you soon' thought Sam as she speed up to get to Danny and Danielle.

Danny who had seen what was happening to Danielle on TV quickly bolted out of the Nasty Burger a hot fierce rage boiling in his chest as he quickly transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom to get to Dani as quickly as possible not caring if anyone saw him change. Luckily for him though the street was deserted as he raced through the sky heading toward the fight all the while thinking of protecting Danielle.

'Don't worry Danielle Daddy's coming and he is pissed off as hell' Danny thought his eyes bright with rage.

Coming up on the scene he threw himself in front of Danielle while simultaniously forming a ghost shield around the two as the two men in white let lose a blast each at the ghost girl and the town hero. Because of the close range of the blast it caused a mini explosion between the shield and the ectoblasts which caused both sides to be blown apart a few yards from each other. Danny just hugged Dani tightly to himself as they were thrown back so that she wouldn't be hurt anymore grunting when he hit the pavement. The men in white however weren't as lucky as they got hurled into a car that they smashed because of the velocity that they were traveling at. Both men let out a pathetic groan from the pain they were in.

Danny groaned as he got up before he checked Dani to see if she was ok from the impact and found that she was fine but because of all her injuries she had passed out from exhaustion. He let out a sigh of relief at seeing she wasn't damaged more then she already was. Though he noticed the two men getting up he let a growl as his previous rage came back when he remembered they were the ones that hurt HIS daughter. Laying down Danni behind him and making a duplicate in case she was targeted again he turned around to face the two incompetent ghost hunters. Both men and the citizens that looked on were stunned when they heard they're resident hero Danny Phantom growl with utter loathing showing in his eyes as they glowed a fury green which looked like an enraging inferno as he stalked toward agents O and K.

"Let this be a warning to all both human and ghost that if I ever find anyone **attacking ****MY DAUGHTER**** that there will be hell to pay. GOT THAT!**" Danny growled out the warning before he yelled out the last part.

He then grabbed the two men's collars and hoisted them up in the air before he slammed them back down ruthlessly onto the pavement brought them back up again before he threw them at a building before he fired a blast of ectoplasm that completely covered the two men and stuck them to the wall. The rest of Amity Park looked on shivering as they have never since their Hero as brutal and ruthless or furious as he was now cowering back when they saw his bright burning eyes.

At that moment both Sam and Tucker finally arrived on the scene but Danny was already preparing to leave so the two just proceeded to head back to Fenton works. Danny then went back to Dani picked her up and flew off towards his home leaving a stunned audience at the fact that their own town Hero had an actual **Daughter!**

Those who were watching from their homes all had varied reactions; Paulina just up and bawled her eyes out at the fact that her crush probably was already with someone, Dash was utterly flabbergasted to see that his idol had a KID when he looked like one himself, Valarie was angry at the fact that such a nice girl like Dani was being raised by a supposedly evil ghost like Danny Phantom and a bit curious as to why they told her they were cousins instead of father and daughter, and the rest of the people in amity were shocked since Danny didn't look like he was old enough to have a daughter plus they never knew ghost could even have children. This especially stumped the Fenton's since they had believed ghost were incapable of reproduction since they were only supposed to be ectoplasmic scum that were a mixture of ectoplasm and post human consciousness.

As everyone in the crowd was trying to wrap their mind around this startling revelation the news crews had only one thought.

'Did we get all that?'

* * *

Hope you liked it so please Review so that I may update more since as ashamed as I to admit it I sometimes tend to be lazy plus I get writers block quite frequently. DX I'm an Artist not a Writer but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.


	4. Chapter 3: Adoption

**AN: Sorry to all of you that have been waiting patiently for this chapter D: I have been caught with reading other Danny Phantom fanfics that I slightly forgot about my own story sorry ^_^' So I tried to update this as quickly as possible that's why its not as long as I wished it to be *sigh* Oh well oh and I have been attacked by maaannnny plot bunnies that won't leave me alone DX So expect a bunch of new stories from me. That means that my updating will be random between all these stories sorry. **

* * *

_Chapter3: Adoption_

Danny flew as quickly as he could since he didn't want to further injure Dani who, though was unconscious, was groaning from the pain her injuries were inflicting on her. All over her body cuts oozed ectoplasm as they stained her outfit neon green as well as bruises started appearing and darkening all over. Though that wasn't all that he noticed either, he was extremely concerned with the fact that she was so light, it felt like he was carrying a small child, not a 12 year old. Plus seeing the dark bags under her eyes he figured she hadn't had a good meal or amount of sleep ever since she left when she got stabilized.

"Oh Danielle I knew I shouldn't have let you leave when you came back look at what living on the streets has done to you. But no more you will be staying with me no matter what. I will take care of you I won't allow my daughter to be homeless." muttered Danny his voice filled with regret from not doing enough for Danielle then determination as he resolved to look after her from now on. Dani who had regained some consciousness while Danny talked heard half of what he said and was stunned and overjoyed.

"D-Danny?"

"Dani you're awake!"

"Danny what you said did you mean it?" She asked as she looked at the older halfa her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"About what Dani?"

"About what you said about me being your daughter and that you would take care of m-me." She said as she choked on the last word overwhelmed with so much emotion.

"Of course Dani I consider you my daughter no matter how you came to be and I don't care what others may think if they find this odd. I will always love you as a daughter; you are very precious to me so never forget that ok?" Danny reassured her softly giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Danielle was overcome with joy and relief to know that the person she cared and loved the most actually viewed her as his own daughter and that he didn't see her as his clone or an abomination. She hugged him as she sobbed into his shoulder as he murmured soothing things to her to calm her down as they arrived at his home phasing through wall and landing in his room.

Ten minutes later after Dani's sobs subsided Danny laid her down on the bed as gently as he could as to not agitate her wounds before he went to his closet to retrieve the first aid kit that Sam placed there for them to use when he got hurt.

"You know usually I'm the one needing a patch job done not the one doing it." He chuckled humorlessly Danielle only gave a small giggle.

"Yeah well usually I'm not as reckless as you." Danny only gave her a deadpan look which caused her to huff a bit. "Ok fine so maybe I am but I blame you for that I am made from YOUR genes."

Danny only gave her an exasperated sigh though he obviously found it humorous considering the smile he gave her.

"Yeah well both of us will probably have to learn not to be reckless considering I'm going to be taking care of you and have to be a good role model and you make me go gray early from worrying so much if you continue."

Danielle response to this was only giving him an innocent look that obviously said who me even though she knew he wasn't buying it all. As Danny continued to treat and bandage her wounds, Sam and Tucker finally arrived at his home and hurried to his room.

"Danny is Danielle ok do you need help treating her?" asked a concerned Sam who was the self-appointed medic of team Phantom since she always treated Danny's wounds after a fight.

"Don't worry Sam I got this considering how many times you've bandaged and treated me I think I've picked up enough to do it myself." Danny reassured her with a grin. Tucker who was busy fiddling with his PDA suddenly gasped before asking Danny a question.

"Yo dude did you notice any news crews around when you gave the Guys in White a major butt kicking?"

"Yeah a few why?"

"Weeeelllll it seems that now everyone knows that their hero Danny Phantom is a Dad." Replied Tuck as he showed them his PDA as a news bulletin talked about what happened just a while ago and showed footage of Danny beating the crap out of the GIW while he threatened anyone who wanted to harm his daughter.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter if they know or not so long if they know not to hurt Danielle I'm good with them knowing." Danny shrugged, he then got up as he finished with Danielle who was beginning to get a bit restless about laying down so long.

"So you're not worried about their reactions to finding out you have a daughter?" asked Tucker

"Nope not one bit what I am slightly worried about is where Danielle is going to stay at."

Dani who had been staying quiet became a bit alarmed at this. "What do me about where I'm going to stay aren't I staying with you?" she asked fearfully thinking he didn't want her here because she would cause problems. Danny seeing how afraid and panicked she was quickly went to reassure her as he gathered her up in his arms.

"Shhh it's alright Dani all I meant was that I'm worried my parents might find you here and I don't know how to explain you living here without having to reveal us as halfas to explain our being related as father and daughter." He spoke gently as he held Dani who started to relax and accept that she wasn't being kicked out but that he was only looking out for her.

"If you want Danny she could come and stay with me at my mansion, we have plenty of empty rooms to spare plus with how big my house is I doubt that my parents will find her there." Suggested Sam a soft look on her face as she watched the two halfas interact, she had always known that Danny was good with children and would become a good father she just never though he would become one so soon.

"Thanks Sam that would be nice." He said sending her a grateful smile. "Now how about we go and get something to eat I do believe someone is probably starving." He gave a pointed look at Dani who had a sheepish look as her stomach gave a loud growl.

As the two halfas and friends headed down the stairs to the kitchen, Jazz suddenly slammed open the front door looking as if she had just ran a 20 mile marathon looking franticly around before she locked on to Danny. Danielle who had been walking behind Danny quickly hid behind him and went invisible.

"Will someone mind telling me why as I was walking home I pasted a TV store that was broadcasting the news that said that Danny Phantom had a DAUGHTER?"

Danny only faced palm as Sam and Tucker chuckled at how frazzled Jazz looked from the news. "Don't worry Jazz I'll explain in the kitchen."

"You better Danny Fenton cause I want to know if I'm an actual aunt or not." Joked Jazz though she was still a slightly freaked out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the short chappie please review Oh and to the reviewer that asked about the pairings I'm not doing any in this fic. I don't mind DxS but I mostly want to focus of Danny and Dani's father daughter relationship adding romance into the mix might take away the impact on that so no pairings hope you don't mind. **


	5. Chapter 4: Problems

**AN: To those who have anxiously waited for me to update (which probably aren't that many T^T) I bring chapter 4 which was slightly influenced by The daughter of a Phantom cause I felt like embarrassing Danny. :D**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Problems, problems and more problems_

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Danielle is your female clone one of four clones that Vlad made when he tried to clone you to make his perfect half ghost son." Jazz stared at Danny a disturbed look on her face at knowing that Vlad had stalked her little brother to get his DNA.

Danny nodded as he looked at Dani who was busy playing a video game that Tucker gave her while her dad and aunt talked. Seeing how happy Dani was Danny let out a soft smile glad that she won't have to be alone anymore not if he had anything to say about it.

"Yeah she is but I don't consider her a clone. A clone is exactly like you same looks, age, and gender but the only thing the same between us is looks and DNA everything else is all her. So she isn't my clone, she's more like my daughter she was created from my DNA and I am her father not matter what anyone says." Danny looked at Jazz the look in his eyes daring her to contradict him.

See his determination and conviction she only sighed before giving him smile accepting that no matter what she said he was going to take care of Dani with or without her help. But she was worried that this type of responsibility was a bit too much for him to handle even with help especially if he was planning to hide Dani from her grandparents and still fight ghosts. Plus what about where she was going to stay to sleep or when he was a school, she sincerely hoped Danny had a plan for all this and wasn't just winging everything like he usually did.

"So what are you going to do about where she's going to stay to sleep or when you're at school and how are you going to explain her to mom and dad she looks too much like you just to be a coincidence and they would know if they had a niece like Danielle." Questioned Jazz

"Well I already know where she's going to stay at night. Sam said she could bunk in one of the less used rooms at her house since it's so big no one's likely to find her there. As for school and our parents," Danny paused knowing that she wasn't going to like what he planned but he didn't have any other options at least for now.

"She'll be coming and following me silently and invisibly at school until I find a safe place for her to hang out while I'm gone. As for our parents I'm thinking of finally telling them about me Jazz. I already know that they'll accept me from the reality trip I had with Sam and Tucker because of Freakshow. Only reason I haven't told them yet is because I know they will want to help me with fighting but I don't want any of my enemies going after my family because they know they can use they against. I've lost count how many times I've tried getting Sam and Tucker to stop helping me after they got hurt from a ghost." He chuckled as he explained how Sam kicked him with her boot the first time he suggested for them to quit and kept kicking him every time he tried to suggest it again to them.

Jazz laughed before flicking Danny in the head as she lightly scolded him "Of course she would kick you for saying such a thing. Danny they're your friends they are going to help you wither you want to or not it's the same way as you want to take care of Dani with or without my help. They're just as stubborn as you are when you're like that."

"Heh yeah I guess you're right but it still doesn't make me feel better when they get hurt because they were helping me." As Danny remained stubborn at the fact that he felt it was his fault that his friends got hurt whenever they helped him with his hero job. Jazz know Danny wasn't going to let that go switched topics to something else.

"So when are you going to tell mom and dad?"

Danny thought for a bit he knew he was going to tell them but first he had to get them to trust or at least accept Phantom and Dani Phantom before he tell them anything so that the shock wouldn't be that bad. They would also need to get a little use to Dani as a Phantom before he tells them about Danielle.

"I'm thinking I should get them to trust or at least accept Phantom and his daughter before telling them about me and Danielle that way they won't have a hard time accepting it. " He finally answered figuring that was the best way to go.

"Well you'll have a lot of time to figure out how to do that considering mom and dad are leaving for a week." Informed Jazz, Sam Tucker and Dani who were coming in heard this and were curious as to why the older Fentons weren't going to be here.

"Why is that Jazz where are they going?" asked Tucker.

Jazz shot a grin at Danny who had a feeling that this was going to majorly embarrass him. "They are attending this ghost convention which was called because all the experts in ghost had thought that ghost couldn't have children, so now that they know that their theory is wrong they're getting together to research this more."

Danny only put his face in his hand to hide is mortification while Sam and Tucker couldn't decide between ewwing or laughing at Danny's misfortune. They all knew that they would be hounding Phantom when they got back from this, asking very uncomfortable and embarrassing questions which no doubt if he answered will be heard by everyone with there through his parents or because of bad luck Danny gets stuck in talking about this in front of a crowd.

"What's wrong with ghost having kids they have them the same way as humans right?" asked Danielle not seeing the problem.

All four teens froze not knowing if they should explain or not considering they didn't know if she's had the dreaded Talk or not, Sam and Tucker quickly exited the door saying they had things to do and ran before Danny could do anything to stop them, while Jazz quickly left as well saying she had to finish some homework she hadn't done at the library before fleeing to the safety of her room.

"Traitors, all of you!" shouted Danny annoyed and scared as heck, since now he has to ask Dani if she knows about where babies came from and depending on the answer she gives he will have either dodged a bullet or be sent to the gallows. Turning to look at Danielle an awkward smile on his face he asked the condemning questioned.

"Please, please tell me you already know where babies come from because if you don't the next hour is going to be very awkward."

* * *

"So agents K and O how did your latest mission go." Asked a rather nondescript man in a white suit. The only thing remarkable about this man being a small gold painted badge that signaled to all other members of the GIW that he was a higher officer and he was currently being reported to by two of his subordinates.

"We at first weren't able to locate the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, but after a while we encountered another ghost who was similar in looks to the boy but was a female. Just as we had exhausted her and were about to eliminate her Danny Phantom appeared and attacked us he warned us from attacking his daughter—" reported agent K

"Wait did you say daughter?" interrupted the officer a look of concern on his face at hearing this unexpected news.

"Yes he clearly said that she was his daughter and seeing them next to each other we noticed they indeed look like they were related by blood or in this case ectoplasm." Answered agent O "Is this a problem Sir?"

"Well of course it is paranormal researchers have thought for years that ghost could not reproduce that they were only made by the combination of post human consciousness and ectoplasm but with this it could mean that these so called ghost could possibly be a completely different species. A species capable of wiping out humanity if they wanted to because of their powers." Growled out the officer before he quickly left to inform the higher ups about this since this changed things big time.

After a few hours a meeting was held with all the higher officials from the GIW present, all discussing the newest development about the ghosts that they have learned. Many were arguing about what they should do to protect humans. They were quite a lot of crackpot ideas being thrown out but one of the most supported ideas was to destroy the ghost zone with a huge missile. Many argued against this since the last time they tried the bomb had been a dud so they tossed the idea but that wasn't the only reason. The fact was that a few scientists advised against this since they said the zone was intricately tied to the human world and destroying it would destroy the world. Many in the department didn't believe this a few being agent K and O but some the higher ups did so they scarped the idea.

Unfortunately agents K and O are idiots, Big Idiots, and when they heard about destroying the zone they didn't even wait to hear the warnings against this since they didn't believe it. They figured it was the best idea and quickly made their way to the laboratories which held all the technology the GIW developed (stole/modified from the Fentons) and quickly began setting up a huge missile like the other one they tried to use before.

Luckily a few other agents heard about their hair brained scheme from a scientist that they had forced out and they were quickly subdued and forced out the lab but not before the two morons had pressed the release button that fired the missile into the ghost zone. Too bad that with all the hurrying they did to set it up they ended up getting the same dud bomb they had before and it only floated in the ghost zone.

* * *

In the ghost zone many entities wondered why there was such a huge object floating on by. There were many that tried to see what it was but for some reason they couldn't get near it there seemed to be a strange force field around it not letting any ghost near it. It slowly traveled through the ghost zone as hours past it seemed to have entered a deserted area of the Zone.

Unlike the rest of the zone there was complete solid ground barren and rocky only a few trees grew and even those looked decayed and withered, as the missile traveled it came upon an old wooden door that looked centuries old if not older. The door was huge it looked the same height and width as Fenton works It was covered with rusted chains and numerous locks giving the feel that whatever was inside should never be let out at all not if you value your life/afterlife.

But the missile continued to travel, heading straight to the door not able to change its trajectory as it impacted the door, only to meet heavy resistance. The two objects battled to see who would give but obviously the first one to give was the dud as with a flash of light it was disintegrated by the power emanating from the ancient door. But the collision didn't only destroy the missile it also caused some significant damage to the door.

A lock, one of which was almost completely rusted, gave way and broke letting lose a few chains while others slacked a few cracks appearing from the collision. The door became ajar a slightly black purplish fog creeped out from the door as it poured out into the open. Looking close into the opening you could see shadows moving and slithering along and hear hissing voices emanated from the opening speaking in a tongue that no mortal or specter could possibly understand. Only three words could be deciphered from the multitude of voices as it announced ominously a devilish glee accompanying it. Red eyes gazing out from the slit in the door.

'_**It isssss oooppppeeeennnnn!'**_

* * *

_**OMG I'm actually going to have a plot! *gasp* as you can see I'm going to try to incorporate a good plot into this story of mine keyword being try since I ****doubt I'll be able to come up with something good or original but I'll be giving it my best shot besides I don't think I would be able to continue writing it if I didn't. So please review and critique my story I need to know what I should or shouldn't do. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Bedtime Lullaby

**AN: ok I know this chapter is a bit short. It was originally going to be longer but I felt like this would be better off on its own then with what was planning to add on to it. Plus I wanted to update as quickly as possible so yeah. But don't fear when this goes up I'll probably already be working on chapter 6 so you won't have to wait long for me to update next. :D Hope you like it I was aiming for it to be fluffy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bedtime lullaby**

* * *

Dani only gave Danny a blank stare as an answer to his question, which only caused Danny to let out a whimper at having to actually give the 'Talk'. But just as he finally got enough courage to get it over with, Dani burst out laughing since she couldn't take Danny's look of utter despair anymore. Danny only looked on utterly baffled as Dani was laughing so much she was rolling on the floor but then he figured out that she didn't need the talk since she already knew and that she was only messing with him.

"Dani!" He gave her a slight glare though you could tell he was fighting back a smile on his lips, she just shot him a grin as he let out a sigh.

"Aw come on I couldn't help it just seeing how freaked out and panicky you were I just had to do it plus I bet if it was someone else you would have done the same!"

"I wouldn't have…" Seeing Dani's deadpan stare he amended "…ok I probably would have but really you had to do it to me? I was scared I would scar us both trying to give the talk to you."

"You probably would have." Admitted Dani "Which is a good thing that the fruitloop saw to it that he downloaded all the basic knowledge of the world into my mind like language, writing, and reading. It also included 'that' since I doubt he also wanted to give me the talk as well."

Danny laughed imagining Vlad trying to give someone the talk that would be so creepy and awkward he would almost pity him, almost.

"Well at least he did something right with you now you won't have to go through that dreaded experience." Danny said shivering as he remembered his own experience with his parents, that was probably the worst day of his life and because of it he couldn't look at a girl in the eyes for days after that not even Sam.

Seeing how it was still early in the day since it was only 6 in the afternoon Danny suggested that they watch some TV or play some video games in the living room to past the time, which Dani agreed to. She then promptly declared that she would kick his butt in DOOM Danny accepted her challenge and they began playing for a few hours.

* * *

It was 9 pm when Danny noticed that Danielle was beginning to nod off as she let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes, he smiled thinking how cute she looked like that but didn't say it knowing she would deny that she was cute.

"Seems like someone is tried we better get ready to go to bed we'll probably need all the energy we have for tomorrow." Danny then picked up Danielle and cradled her against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck letting out another yawn and a glare at Danny.

"But *yawn* I'm not tired." Dani denied but you could clearly tell that she was since her eyes were half closed and she was having trouble not laying her head against Danny's shoulder before she gave up trying and relaxed. "Ok maybe *yawn* I am just a bit."

Danny only chuckled as he went upstairs and headed toward Jazz's room so she could help Dani get into some PJs since he doubted that she could change herself right now, considering how tried she was. Danny knocked on the door all the while trying to keep Dani from completely falling asleep before she could change.

"Come on Dani not yet you still have to change." He said as he jostled his arm as Dani's eyes began to shut.

"mmm let me shleep." She mumbled as she tried to get comfortable again grunting when Danny moved again.

"Not yet Danielle." At that moment Jazz opened the door looking at the two a bit amused. "Hey Jazz can you loan a pair of your old pjs to Danielle and help her change. She's too tired to do it herself." Danny explained as she lowered Dani to the floor who didn't want to let go Danny's neck but reluctantly did. Jazz nodded as she led Dani to the bathroom then headed to her closet as Danny waited outside for the two girls to finish.

Look through her clothes Jazz searched for a pair of pjs that would fit Dani small size and that she would like. "No. No. Nope not that one. Not that one either. Hmmm this one could work? Hey Dani what about this one do you like it." Jazz showed her a light blue T-shirt with the face of a bear on it; it was big enough on Danielle that it would look like a dress that went to her knees.

"Yeah I *yawn* like it its better than those pink ones you had yuck!" Dani face scrunched up at the thought of wearing something pink, hey she maybe a girl but remember she was a clone of a boy.

"Hey pink isn't that bad!" protested Jazz but Dani ignored her as she undressed with Jazz helping her, a few minutes later Danielle emerge from the room ready to go to bed.

"So Dani where do you want to sleep here with Jazz, or with me?" asked Danny since he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Dani's answer was lifting her arms signaling that she wanted him to carry her since she didn't want to walk to his room. He smiled as he picked her up before going to his room. Jazz watched them as they entered his room thinking how adorable the two were together.

"Danny is going to be a great dad for Danielle. But darn it I should have taken a picture of those two when he picked her up it was so cute!" She squealed then quickly went back into her room to look for her camera because she so didn't want to miss anymore cute father/daughter moments like that one.

* * *

Back in Danny's room Danny had just tucked in Danielle in his bed and had turned around to look for his sleeping bag to sleep in for the night before Dani stopped him by grabbed his shirt. Turning around he looked back at Dani whose eyes held a bit of uncertainty as she tightened her grip on his shirt and pulled slightly.

"You know you can sleep with me if you want I don't mind sharing the bed." Dani said quietly since she didn't want to admit that she didn't want to sleep alone again after doing so for months especially now that she had a dad that she could cuddly with.

"If that's what you want then ok." Agreed Danny knowing that even though she didn't say it she wanted him close to her, a few moments later both halfas were snuggled up together as warm and comfortable as possible.

"Hey Daddy?" Dani whispered hesitantly still getting use to calling Danny daddy.

"Hmm what is it?"

"Can you sing me a lullaby? Sometimes when I would watch kids got to bed their mom or dad would sing to them to go to sleep can you do that for me?" asked Dani a bit embarrassed about asking for something so childish. Danny thought for a bit already deciding he would sing her one but trying to decide on what kind of song since most he listened to weren't lullabies. But Dani thinking his silence was a no started to brush off her request innerly berating herself for asking for something so ridiculous.

"No wait its ok if you don't want to that's fine. It was a stupid thing to ask for-" She rambled before she was cut off by Danny.

"Hey, hey I didn't say I wasn't going to do it I was just thinking of the perfect song to sing you." Reassured Danny as he gently hugged her

Danielle looked at him with slightly glossy eyes "Really?"

"Yes really now I think I got the perfect song but it's not in English since all the other songs I know aren't really lullaby material. Luckily Sam likes all kinds of music and made me listen to this one song that she really liked it kind of got stuck into my head though it's a good song so I don't mind."

"Cool what it called?" asked a curious Dani.

"It's called **Natsuhiboshi** I think Sam said it was from some Japanese cartoon called Naruto so do you want to hear it?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok here it goes…

**Natsuhiboshi naze akai?**

**Yuube kanashii yume wo miita**

**Naite hanashita**

**Akai me yo**

Listening to Danny hum Danielle slowly started to drift off all the while thinking how great having a dad was and that she never wanted to leave Danny ever again.

**Natsuhiboshi naze mayou**

**Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru**

**Dakara kanashii yume wo miru**

As Danny finished humming the rest of the song he looked to see Dani out like a light all the while a small happy smile on her face. Danny could only stare marveling at the fact that he was now directly responsible for this little girls wellbeing as her dad it finally hitting him to what he agreed to when he said he would be her father.

"Sweet dreams Dani." He whispered kissing her forehead just like his dad did for him and Jazz when they were little; he then curled around Dani as he drifted off to sleep barely catching the whispered good night from Danielle.

"Good night Daddy."

* * *

**Sooooo what did you think was it fluffy enough for you guy? XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad School Day pt1

_**AN: To those who have waited for this I'm really really sorry it took almost two months to get this out but I had majors writer's block plus I kept getting distracted by reading manga and fanfiction as well as watching cartoons and anime so sorry. .' But thanks to those who favorited followed and reviewed this month I was finally able to get my lazy self to work on this so thanks. :) **_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Bad School Day pt1**_

* * *

That next morning both halfas were reluctantly forced awake by the dreaded sunlight that peeked through Danny's window. Dani, who had never really woken up early since she didn't really have to, wrapped herself in the blankets burying herself under them to block the light but unluckily for her the blanket was being pulled from under her by Danny. Danny, who was also tired more so than Dani since he had to wake up a few times in the night because of ghost attacks, continued to struggle with the makeshift tug of war between him and Dani since the younger halfa didn't want to leave the bed as he tried to get her up.

"Come on Dani you need to get up you have to come to school with me remember?" Danny argued as he finally tugged free the blankets leaving Dani to curl up into a ball.

"Ugh but I want to sleep!" Dani whined "If you have to wake up so early just to go to school I think I would rather not go to it at all."

"Well too bad I rather you not stay here in case my parents come in to see you here since that would raise some very difficult questions to answer." The older halfa replied "Plus even if I did leave you here what are you going to do? You can't go outside in you human or ghost form since the ghosts can recognize both and attack you, especially since I said that you were my daughter they would try to use you against me. And since you can't go outside or downstairs because of my parents you'll be forced to stay in my room for the whole day until I get back. So do you really want to stay?"

Though Dani didn't want to admit it Danny was right the only place she was safe was with her dad so she had to follow him to his school even if she didn't want to. "Fine I'll go with you but only on one condition." Dani argued because, hey if she was going she might as well as get a bit enjoyment out of it instead of being bored out of her mind sitting through all his classes. Danny only raised his eyebrow at her wondering what kind of 'condition' she wanted.

"Ok I want to be able to roam around the school a bit because I doubt that I'll be able to sit through all your classes before I'm bored to death and no I won't leave school grounds so don't worry about that." Reassured Dani as Danny looked to protest before she interrupted him.

Danny thought over her condition and could only agree since even he wasn't able to sit through all those classes without being bored and he was required to go to school unlike Dani who didn't have to.

"Fine you can look around the school but make sure to stay invisible the whole time and no funny business ok?" He warned as Dani nodded though he wasn't completely convinced considering the mischievous look she had. _'I just hope she doesn't do anything to big and noticeable.' _He sighed

"Also if a ghost appears warn me first don't go trying to fight it on your own and no I'm not telling you this because I think that you can't fight. I'm only telling you this because you're still recovering from those injuries that you got from the GIW." Danny explained when Dani was about to protest about the fact that she could fight well enough to protect herself though she nodded begrudgingly since she understood his reason though she didn't have to like them.

"Now that that's settled lets go get ready and have some breakfast because for once I want to get to school on time and not have Mr. Lancer give me another detention for being tardy." Grumbled Danny as both got ready to go.

Luckily for the two halfas, especially Danny, they didn't encounter any ghosts going to school so Danny was actually on time for once which surprised both him, his teacher, and classmates as he walked into class.

"Congratulations Mr. Fenton for once you're actually on time." Lancer said genuinely surprised at seeing one of his most troubled students on time.

"Thank you sir." An embarrassed Danny mumbled as an invisible Dani snickered quietly only to be shushed by Danny. "Remember what we agreed on stay quiet and invisible the whole time and you can wander around as much as you want." He whispered as Mr. Lancer began lecturing.

"Got it so can I go now?"

"Yeah you can go but come back if you get bored or wait for us at the cafeteria or the tables outside when lunch comes ok?"

"Sure." Dani whispered before she flew through the wall and out into the corridor all the while thinking _'Now what should I do?'_

* * *

A few hours later lunch came and surprising Danny didn't have to run off to the 'bathroom' during any of his classes which seemed to baffle his teachers, but he was relieved since that meant he didn't have to worry about leaving Dani alone at school or his enemies finding out about Dani while he wasn't here.

Danielle on the other hand was quickly becoming bored of school since she didn't have much to do. She had gone and visited all the classes in Casper High some she liked others she quickly exited after hearing five minutes of it. She found that she absolutely HATED math way too complicated and messed up for her tastes, though she found she did like English (not Mr. Lancer's English he makes it ultra-boring) but she only liked the poetry aspect not the stories or essay they had to write. Science she was neutral on since she liked Space but anything else she had trouble understanding. All other classes she was bored in well except for art she liked the drawing and painting even if she had never drawn so she took some paper and pencils to use since she had gotten bored by the time she got to the class.

Seeing that it was getting close to lunch Dani decided that she would wait at the usual table that Danny sat at usually outside so she plopped down and began drawing as she waited for her dad. Danny on the other hand was quickly heading to the cafeteria so that he could avoid Dash and get his lunch quick so that he could then find Danielle. Sam and Tucker were both trying to keep up with Danny who looked as he just wanted to sprint to the cafeteria to search for Dani.

"Dude chill Dani said she was going to wait for us at our regular table that we sit at outside so why are you in such a hurry?" Questioned Tuck as he figured Danny was worrying way too much over Dani and Sam seemed to agree with him."

"Yeah Danny it's not like she's going to get into any trouble just waiting there so what's the harm in slowing down a bit and walking to the cafeteria and not running like a mad man?"

Danny sighed as he slowed down a bit but he couldn't help that he wanted to get to Dani quickly he was just worried something would happen to her if he wasn't there for her since it seemed she always got into some type of trouble. _'Which she might have gotten from me since Sam always says I'm a bit of a trouble magnet with I into to be or not just like Danielle.'_ Danny thought sardonically. _'But just can help but feel that something is going to happen to Dani and I have to be there.' _

And unfortunately for Danny he had been right about his gut feeling because at that moment Dash had noticed Dani, who was so busy drawing that she didn't notice the football jock coming up to her until his shadow came over her and blocked her light. Looking up she saw the blonde jerk she had notice when she first meet Danny er her Dad. _'Damn I still I have to get use to calling him that!' _

"Can I help you?" Dani asked sarcasm oozing from the words since she really didn't want to deal with him but Dash either didn't notice this or ignored it as he questioned her.

"Hey what's a brat like you doing here aren't you supposed to be in Elementary school or something?" he asked.

Dani quickly became offended at being called a brat as well a grade schooler. _'I'm twelve not ten! If I did go to school it would be as a middle schooler and not a grade schooler.'_ "For your information I'm not a brat and I don't go to an elementary school." She growled out "Plus I have a right to be here if I wanted to since I'm waiting for somebody." She then went back to her drawing intended to ignore the big hulk of muscle with no brain as she waited for her dad.

But Dash didn't like being ignored especially if the said ignorer was someone he considered weaker and inferior to him which he thought Dani fit into both categories. Unluckily for him Dani was determined to ignore him so all his tries to get her attention failed as he continued to yell at her to answer him.

"Alright that's it no one and I mean no one ignores Dash Baxter especially not a little brat like you!" Dash threatened as he snatched away Dani's drawing that was of her and Danny together.

"Hey what gives?!" screeched Danielle as she tried to take back her drawing but her attempts were all in vain as Dash kept the paper out of her reach since he easy towered over her.

"Aw don't tell me the brat can't get her crappy drawing back because she's too much of a shortie." Mocked Dash as he and his friends laughed at Danielle as she kept trying to jump high enough to snatch it. After several tries Danielle grew frustrated that she couldn't take back her drawing as tears began to gather in her eyes though she wouldn't let them fall or they would just mock her even more. Finally having enough she did something which might be considered a stupid move considering how bigger and stronger Dash was than her human form. She went up to him and kicked **hard** in the shin while screeching "GIVE ME MY DRAWING BACK YOU JERK!"

Because of the pain Dash had to let go of the paper in favor of holding his poor leg as he jumped around like an idiot all the while his friends looking on gaping at the fact that a small brat was brave or stupid enough to do that to the school bully. Danielle only stuck out her tongue at Dash before she started walking away figuring she might as well look for the trio then wait for them, but just as she was a dozen feet away from the football team she heard an enraged yell.

Turning around she saw Dash coming straight at her clearly intended to do serious harm to the young halfa as he swung a fist at her head. Using her excellent reflexes which had been honed during her time on the streets she just barely ducked under it a bit of her getting nicked as she rolled out of his way.

"Ok you want to fight I'll give you a fight but you better not end up crying because you got beat by a little girl you asshole." Danielle challenged which caused the already furious Dash to become even angrier as he charged towards her like a bull. As Dash continued to try and hit the young Fenton while she dodged and occasionally attacked back a crowd of students circled around the two which caused Danielle to not have enough room to maneuver around to keep Dash from reaching her.

* * *

At that moment Danny Sam and Tucker had finally gotten out of line and were heading to their usual table when they noticed everyone was heading outside. Curious as to what was happening the three also headed outside as they kept an ear out as to what had attracted everyone's attention but hearing what the other teens were saying caused a certain halfa to worry.

"Dude there's a fight outside!"

"Is Dash seriously fighting some girl?"

"Yeah and it's a small brat that was hanging around outside."

Hearing all this, a sense of dread began to coil in the pit of Danny's stomach as he turned to look at his two friends who were also worried. "Guys you don't think….?" Sam tried to reassure Danny but she wasn't entirely convinced herself it wouldn't be Dani.

"I don't know but we better make sure that it isn't Danielle Danny for all we know it might not be her." She reasoned.

"Yeah it's not like she's the only twelve year old likely to pick a fight with the school bully." Said Tuck but was silenced by Sam's elbow to his side. "Ow what was that for?"

"You're not helping." The Goth snapped as she pointed to the even more worried Danny as he quickly pushed his way through the crowd that was near their usual spot this detail not slipping past the already worried halfa. _'Please please let it not be Dani.' _

Too bad Danny's fear was confirmed as he finally got to the front of the crowd to see Dani dodging and weaving around a really ticked off Dash as he continuously sent punches and kicks to the small ghost girl. As Dani dodged another kick she spotted Danny at the front of the crowd a look of worry clearly on his face for her. As she turned to reassure him that she was fine a sudden blow to her face caused her to crash to the ground as Dash quickly took advantage of her distraction to get a hit in. Danny seeing Dani hit the ground as Dash advanced on her aiming to harm her more couldn't take anymore and rushed out toward her.

"DANIELLE!" He cried out as he scooped her up and rolled out of the way of the kick that was meant for Dani, quickly standing up he shoke her a bit to get her to focus on him. "Danielle? Dani! Dani are you ok?" he questioned frantically.

"Wa huh? What happened?" Danielle groaned as she tried to shake off the disorientation caused by the punch that might or might not have given her a minor concussion. Danny relieved that she wasn't knocked out was about to begin reprimanding her when a voice interrupted him.

"Move out of the way Fenturd that brat needs to be taught a lesson of not messing with Dash Baxter. So if you don't want to get a beating with her than get out of my way." Threatened Dash.

"Sorry Dash but I'm not going to let you near her you'll have to go through me first." Warned Danny as he pushed Dani behind him, Sam and Tucker quickly tried to get to the two so that they could get Danielle out of the danger zone since Danny wouldn't be able to keep both her and him safe when he was fighting in only his human form. But a few of Dash's football buddies blocked their path not wanting to let them help their wimpy friend.

"Fine by me not like you can do much since you're such a wimp." Taunted Dash as suddenly one of the jocks grabbed the young girl from behind Danny as two others held Danny down and roughly pushing her towards Dash who already had his fist pulled back to hit her again.

Seeing how defenseless Dani was against Dash since she still hadn't recovered from that blow to the head something snapped inside of Danny as he easily ripped out of the two jocks grip before punching one in the face and quickly elbowing the other in the gut as he charged at Dash.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HER YOU BASTARD!" screamed Danny bloody murder clearly in his eyes as he blocked the punch heading to Danielle and instead used it to throw Dash over shoulder as he hit the ground **hard**.

All the students present were in complete shock that the wimpy Danny Fenton had been able to throw the star quarterback over his shoulder like a bag of flour. Sam and Tucker were also stunned not at the display of strength but that at the fact that he was using said strength as Danny Fenton NOT Phantom.

As Danny let go of Dash's arm the other jocks surrounded him as to get revenge for their fallen friends while Danny only glared at them clearly not intimidated by them at all. Danny was finally through with play the weak wimpy loser and having Danielle attacked by Dash was the last straw. If he wanted to beat him up that was fine but when he went after Dani who was only a little girl he had enough, if he didn't want to heed his warning then he was going to regret getting him mad.

"Alright which one of you brainless muscle heads wants to go first?" questioned Danny as he leveled them with an angry gaze.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and please review both to keep me motivated and to remind me that people actually do like my crappy story and actually do want to know what happens next.**


End file.
